Anakin Skyobiliviator's Armor
The armor used by Anakin Skyobiliviator is composed of three main armor variation: Phase I ARC armor, Mandalorian armor, and stormtrooper armor. The weaker material of the armor, such as plastoid components in the clone and stormtrooper armor have mostly been replaced with stronger alloys such as duraplast and durasteel. Some parts that cover vital organs have been replaced by parts composed of beskar, or Mandalorian Iron. Features The armor, like most Mandalorian - or inspired by them - armor comes with with several built in weapons. The armorset by Anakin Skyobiliviator is no exception. *'Retractable Vibroblade: '''Much like ones used by the Mandalorians, and more recently Rupublic - now Imperial - Commands, the armor have a retractable vibroblade for extreme close combat. The vibroblade rest in the left guantlet. *'Plasma Flame Projector:' Located in the right guantlet is a device that shoots out plasma flame up to fourteen meters. The heat produced by the device can melt military-grade durasteel hull in just five second exposure. *'Dartshooter:' Made to be a fast, silent, and lethal weapon, the dartshooter is locate on both guantlets and have a magazine capability to hold up to 40 one centimeter darts and fire one at the time with automatic reading. The firing mechanism is by compress air to ensure silence but cover large distances. The right dartshooter can be muzzle-loaded with a rocket dart to provide greater firepower. *'Taser:' A weapon from the ARC armor imported over to the design. The two 12 meter electrode rests in a compartment on each side of the vibroblade in the left guantlet. The original stick-and-shock design was altered so that each electrode is able to sense an electroconductivity of the tissue it is attached on in a microsecond and set the voltage level that is ensured the victim is stunned or killed - depending on the setting - in a fraction of a second. Detailed Specification The following is the description of the armor in extreme detail. For classifying purposes the details are split into seven categories: the helmet, pauldron, chestplate - which include the life support, arm armor and gauntlets, leg armor, karma, and boots. Helmet The helmet is the most heavily modified, technology-wise, portion of the seven categories. The main part of the helmet deprive from a Mandalorian design. This design begins at the frontal portion - including the iconic T-visor, and wrap around the back. Like all well made Mandalorian helmets, the complex Heads Up Display can display thermal, infrared, and ultraviolet vision, as well as echolocation. It's built-in rangefinder can track fifteen targets at once, around five less than standard Mandalorian gear. Situated on each side of the helmet are a pair of Bliar induction filters that is connected to Dymak exhaust filters taken from a set of stormtrooper helmets. These inexpensive - and easy to find - but advanced filters are powerful enough to cut out the most noxious and poisonous gas when parred with the Mandalorian helmet's complimentary filters. Rested on top of the helmet are the original Phase I ARC helmet's "fin" antenna array. Despite being obsolete by the Battle of Yavin, these antennas are still powerful enough to easily intercept newer transmissions but yet old enough that intercepting would only cause a minor disruption in the signal, a disruption most beings ignore as normal interference. In optimal conditions, the antenna is able to send a signal from ground to low orbit, due to modification on the transmitter, and receive a signal from upper atmosphere. This means the antenna can easily send a signal over three meters worth of solid duracrete. The helmet is also the "control center" of most of the functions of the armor. The functionality of the armor can be controlled by: voice-activated systems, biometric readings, and surrounding environment readings. None voice-controlled system, like the activation of electromagnetic linings in the boots, allow the user to concentrate at task at hand. Because this is the key to the system, the helmet have a voice, retina, and heart rate recognition system. As a countermeasure against shapeshifters, the computer tracks every action done by the user and if the routine is different, the user will be shocked with a stun dose and the armor will deactivate. Material-wise, the helmet is pretty well protected. The Mandalorian portions is fully composed of carbon-alloy ''beskar and the T-visor is produced from a thin reinforced transparasteel that is then polarized. The filters retain their original components but the casings was made by the initial layer of thin durasteel sheets and then covered by a custom-fit piece of duraplast, hence its similarity is coloration to plastoid. The antenna array "fin" was covered by the same process, though the fin was slightly more noticeable because fin is a little taller to accomodate the modified transmitter. Pauldron Pauldron - a simple design made to act as padding and for protection, was equally reinforced. To be able to withstand hits in the general area, the stock pauldron of the ARC armor was upgraded with a solid one centimeter thick piece of beskar surrounded by a half a centimeter layer of duraplast and another quarter of a centimeter thick durasteel. The duraplast/durasteel layers was then continued until the resultant product is six centimeters thick. Chestplate The chestplate design remain very much visually identical to the Phase I ARC armor used by the Alpha-Class ARC's. However the components have been slightly modified to allow more freedom of movement with the help of durasteel connection joints, a drawback from all Phase I clone trooper armor. Like all other components, the material have changed. The first layer is a thick carbon-alloy beskar and followed by a layer of plastoid. The life-support capabilities also received an upgrade, extending the time for vacuum operation from mere five minutes to fifteen minutes. The armor's central power source is also situated in the chestpiece. Located just beneath the life support circuitry, a custom array of independent high-voltage power cells allow up to twelve hours of nonstop function at maximum capacity before requiring a recharge. Due to its deadly charge it carries, a large amount of insulators was embedded into frame and around each cell. Fail-safe circuits was also placed all around the array as a precautionary safety measure. Arm Armor The arm segment of the armor, like the helmet, originates from a Mandalorian design. The strategically place armor offered great protection but does not hinder the range of movement. The upper arm armor is made from a thick durasteel and covered by a thin carbon-alloy beskar layer. Besides the armor and the gauntlets are padding that allow free elbow movements and made from armorweave sewn a complex pattern can disperse the energy from a small to medium-arm blaster and can withstand piercing attacks from sharp object, and like other armorweave objects, able to withstand lightsaber blows for a limited amount of time. Gauntlets A part of the arm armor, the duraplast gauntlets contained a few equipment that can be used for offensive purposes. The left gauntlet contained three compartments inside; a retractable vibroblade in the center and an taser electrode on each side of the central slot. The the fifteen centimeters blade have a durasteel core and is surrounded by a carbon-alloy beskar blade atomically bonded to the metal core. The blade is honed to an extremely sharp point, and due to its vibroblade function, it is an extremely dangerous weapon. The blade is locked insides by a high-tension spring and is extended by magnetic acceleration, where it is kept in that position thanks to electromagnetic gear teeth. The taser's electrodes are made from durasteel and is sharp enough to penetrate the hide of a rancor. Each electrode contained a sensor which sends signals to the biocomputer in the gauntlet via the cord attached to the electrode. The sensors indicate the electroconductivity of the tissue and give enough energy to ensure a stun or kill - chosen by a switch on the gauntlet - of the target. Each cord, twelve meters in lenght, are connected from the taser to its electrodes are made from fibercord and have two channels: one for transmitting signal from electron sensor to biocomputer and the other is for delivering the voltage. The right gauntlet contains a plasma flame projector, commonly called a flamethrower due to its similarity in function. Unlike a normal flamethrower, it doesn't use gaseous propellent, but rather an electrical charge that superheats the air in a slightly widening radius, thus "projecting" plasma "flame." Because of this nature, the weapon can be use underwater as superheating water resulted flash evaporation which can be turned into plasma with a side effect of steam. The "flame" can reach up to fourteen meters with no wind resistance and can easily melt a military-grade starship hull in a matter of seconds. A drawback from the device is that it is prone to overheating its own components, so one can only fire for ten second every twenty minutes, or strategically in bursts every few seconds. On both gauntlets are compressed air powered dartshooters. On the left hand, it is located centrally and above the vibroblade compartment and is visible on a close inspection as a small indentation. On the right, it is more noticeable as a small forward-facing cylinder barrel jutting out of the rectangular prism casing. While the two have virtually the same function, the right shooter can shoot rocket darts if muzzle-loaded. Both dart shooters can hold up to 40 one centimeter darts - often enough to provide lethal or stun dose - and fire one at a time, though with automatic reloading. Leg Armor Just like the chestplate, the leg armor - including the utility belt - are all visually identical to Alpha-class ARC armor with an improved mobility. The knee plates are especially reinforced, as it is made completely out of carbon-alloy beskar, just painted white to make the final armor look more uniform. Material-wise, other than the knee plate, the leg armor is identical in composition as the chestplate with the beskar and duraplast combination with durasteel connections. Kama The karma material remained as a tough flexible leather hide with an armorweave core. For its use for protection against jetpack's downwash, the leather is given a fireproof coating. Possibly the "weakest" segment of the armor, the leather can still withstand vast amount of stress and is quite heavy. Boots Not much technology is implemented into the feet armor, but it is physically advantages. High friction surface on the bottom of the boots allow tight turns and traction at even the most slippery surfaces. Vibration sensors embedded in the sole can sense the slightest tumors up to fifteen feet away in optimal conditions and the electromagnetic linings allow contact at all surfaces during zero-g environments. Category:Armor